After the Battle's won
by guleria
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Harry realises that the Voldemort was gone but the world that gave rises to him was still as it was. Now Harry for the first time takes the task to do something because he feels its his duty to make sure that no sacrifice was made for nothing. no character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It was still dark outside when he woke up. Shifting slowly and leaving the bed he took in the room and all in it. There in the bed lay asleep the only person other than himself. _She is beautiful_ he thought. _Well it's not something that matters, I can't even remember her name or did I even care to ask._

With a sad smile he walked to the balcony of his room and let the cold air wash is face. It's been two years since he last set foot in the British Isles and yet they seemed to never leave him alone. Tired of his fame and all the attention he gets he sighed, 'I will one day have to go back. It's where I belong, where my family belonged. Even if I don't want I will have to fulfil my duties to my world' he told no one in particular. He has the power magical, political and economic to change the world and mould it. He felt compelled to act and undo all that was going to set the British wizarding society on its path of self-destruction.

For almost two years the hero of wizards and witches of Britain has avoided the public eye and there was not a whisper of his whereabouts. Harry Potter has evaporated from the face of earth, only he knew where he was, what he did and what he must do.

'We all do what we must do and we must do what is right,' was what his parents' only letter addressed to him told his. They died to protect him, he fought a war to protect his friends and here he stood contemplating what he planned to do next all because he must do it because it was the right thing to do it.

And then he went to bed to get some sleep before it was time to move again in the morning. But sleep was never his friend. At Dursleys' it was accompanied by the pain of his most recent beating and the hunger of his constant starvation, and then in later years it turned to visions of death and destruction to be brought to the world by the one who called himself Voldemort. The pain when he was connected to Voldemort and the nightmares of Cedric Diggory's death. Harry had even dreamt of death of his loved one's during the war. But now the pain was different. Now it was the pain of being alone, the agony of knowing that all that he loved was lost and lost to the war.

Chapter 1

Great Hall, Hogwarts

After leaving the Headmasters office, Harry entered the Great Hall to a sight of total chaos. Some were jubilant that the curse of the Dark Lord Voldemort was finally lifted off the magical Britain and some were mourning their loved ones who had fallen. A few steps from him was the body of the last of the Marauders Remus 'Moony'Lupin, the last person left who was something of a fatherly figure to Harry and by his side was his wife Tonks. They had rushed to the Battle of Hogwarts leaving their new born son Teddy behind and now they had no chance of ever meeting him, no way of giving the love he deserved. Harry felt sick of the thought of another child being deprived of love of their parents. He walked over to silently sobbing figure of Andromeda Tonks and took Moony's still hand in his.

'I met him before I went to the forest. He said Teddy will understand why his parents laid their life for a cause. He said he wanted his son to grow in a better world,' Harry stopped to get his emotions back into control and looked at Andromeda who by now was looking at him with eyes filled with grief.

'They made me his godfather and I will make sure that he grows in a world for which his parents and many others laid down their lives for. He will know what is like to be loved. He will know all that I never knew,' Harry knew he couldn't speak more without breaking down.

'We will do it together,' was all that Andromeda said more to herself than to the one beside her. Harry left her to the thoughts and went to be with the ones whom he considered family all in but blood.

They were all gathered around the body of Fred Weasley, Mrs Weasley was sobbing on Mr Weasley's shoulder as he held her. Bill and Fluer were leaning on each other while Ron and Hermoine were crying on the side. Charlie had Ginny crying on his shoulders while he looked at his brother's still form in a dazed expression. Percy was comforting Penelope while he had tears in his own eyes. But the most painful site was that of Fred who still held on to his twin's body as if to never let it go.

'Hey, Fred enough man, now come back around. Hey, listen this prank has gone too far you had us all. Now please open your eyes. Fred, you can't do this alone, we are supposed to do everything together,' George held on to his twin's body, shaking it hugging it and then pleading it to get up.

Harry sat next to George and tried to comfort his friend. Just then Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him away from her brother's still body.

'Leave me and my family alone. I don't want anything to do with you,' she yelled at him at the top of her voice filled with grief and rage.

Before he could say anything Ron came over and pushed Harry to the ground. 'Leave now. Wherever you go you cause death and grief. You parents died protecting you, your godfather died because of your stupidity and today I lost my brother because he decided to fight for your side. We don't want anything to do with you,' Ron's voice carried emotions hard to describe in words.

'I never wished for anything to happen….' Harry started weakly. But before he could go further Molly turned to face him. Gathering her emotions she said in the coldest manner, 'I think my son and daughter speak for the rest of the family. You must leave Mr Potter and allow us to grieve our lost in peace and without your insufferable presence.'

Without a word Harry left and once outside the school grounds he disapparated to the only place he knew where no one will tell him to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Harry is not going to take it anymore from the world but I need to develop his character. I can't have him change his entire being just because I feel like. So please bear with me for a chapter or two.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up and felt clarity that he had never experienced before. He had apparated to the graveyard where his parents rested and had cried out his heart to them. Having let go of all that he had been holding up for years, the pain, the abuse and all his nightmares and fears, he felt free from the burden of having to carry so much on his shoulders.

He had cried to his parents' graves as if they were listening and it really felt good to have them listen. Harry knew they were not there anymore in this world but, he remembered what Sirius had said, 'those whom we love never leave us. They stay in here, in your heart always watching over you. Remember they loved you, they love you and they always will. This world or next love knows no bound.' Now Harry understood Sirius, he had been right. He felt loved and cared for.

Harry stood up from the place he had fallen asleep, between his parents' graves. He took a breath and in determined and firm voice said to no one in particular, 'it's about time that there are no more Harry Potters who will suffer the same fate that he did, it's time that no more Voldemorts are created to terrorise the world.'

He moved to the other side of his father's grave and transformed a stone into a headstone. He felt his magic flow as he visualised the writing appeared on it.

**Sirius Orion Black**

**1959 – 18 June, 1996**

**A true friend, greatest godfather and a brave man.**

**You'll always be with me, in here Padfoot, always.**

And then he did same on his mother's free side.

**Remus John Lupin**

**10 March, 1960- 2 May, 1998**

**A person whose love knew no bounds.**

**Your sacrifice will not go to waste.**

Harry stepped back and pumped his magic as he imagined what he wished it to do. Behind the headstones a stone wall emerged and took shape of a wolf, a lily, a deer and a dog. Engraved below were the words:

**Mooney, Lily, Prongs, Padfoot.**

**The Marauders**

**Together in life. Together in death.**

Harry was exhausted from all that he had done and only then he noticed a figure, an epitome of feminine beauty which was so outwardly than Harry gazed at her with amazement, awe and a little fear.

'Can I help you ma'am?' worlds left his lips but, to his own ears his voice felt distant.

'Yes and no. But before that I have a question to which I require a truthful reply,' her voice had an allure that put a coven of vella to shame.

Harry nodded his head not trusting his voice.

'Why did you let the stone be lost when you could have used it to talk to your parents and those whom you loved and lost?' her words had a hint of curiosity and mild annoyance.

Harry did not speak for a moment or two; he just gazed at her with a dazed expression. Then he broke his silence, 'I was prepared to die and felt I had no need of it anymore. I was ready to accept my fate and move on to join them.'

'You speak as if you don't fear death?' she was getting annoyed.

He noticed the annoyance in her voice or not, Harry did not give it away. As if in a trance he replied, 'what is there to fear death when it is all but inevitable? I would rather embrace it and go as an equal to the beyond. They all did not fear death, so why should I.' he pointed towards his parents' graves.

Etched there were the words: _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

'These words have been in my family for too long to remember and they never considered death as something one should fear but, to embrace when the time comes,' his words were confident and his voice firm.

'But why not retrieve the stone once you knew you are alive? Why not become the master of death? After all you had the other two Hallows as well,' she was getting more curious than ever.

'What good is there to be master of death? And why should I destroy the balance of nature. I don't want to be master of any person, all I want to be is someone's friend, someone to be loved,' when he replied her curiosity peaked and she asked like a child witnessing something for the first time, 'Why not revive your parents? And then again why keep the other two of the gifts?'

'My parents died without regrets. They all were proud of me and for the first time I felt what I was to have your parents to love you and guide you. They were at peace and I can't be the one to disturb it no matter how much I want to be with them.'

'What about the other two?'

'I need the wand as I broke mine and no one knows what it is. So when I die undefeated its power shall die forever. As for the cloak it was my family's heirloom so I will pass it to my heir.'

'So you want to be friends with death?'

'I don't mind if that's possible,' for the first time he smiled and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

'They have played with you and treated you as a toy. Life and Fate have been far from fair when it came to you. Yet you don't despise them and you want to be friends with Death.'

Harry just nodded his head.

'You shall be free of them and find your own path.' She stepped closer to him but he stood where he was and let her approach.

'I free of all that bounds you and I seal it with a parting kiss. Fare thee well my friend.' And she met his lips with her own. All the bonds were broken and all the pain gone. Harry felt a new power flowing through his body. He gained new knowledge and found new purpose.

'We shall meet again when the time comes. Good luck.' She faded in a golden glow.

'Di… di… did we just kiss,' Harry found his voice too amazed to form a coherent thought as he realised that he had befriended Death.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming back to his thoughts Harry disapparated to the next stop as a plan started to form in the back of his mind. To do what he must, he needed Magical, Economic and Political power. He was already feeling magical power pulsating through his body, so the next stop was the Gold.

Harry apparated in a large hall which fell silent, as he appeared out of thin air. Soon Harry found himself held at the tip of spears and battle axes wielded by very angry and wary looking goblins.

'What is this human? How you can apparate directly into the hall of Gringotts? ' an angry goblin sneered at him.

'Sorry sir, I don't you any harm. I just wished to check on my vault for some money,' Harry replied in such a polite manner that shocked the goblins.

The goblins were now getting irritated at the human who just passed through **their**__wards and acted like it was nothing. 'So you felt like you can attack our wards and…,' the one who spoke before began but was silenced by raised hand of an elderly looking goblin who entered the hall and walked up to the human.

'I am King Ragnok, sovereign of the Goblin nation and protector of the realm and this bank. You are powerful and were able to bypass wards to one of the most secure locations. As you were respectful to us, I want no hostility between us and offer you our hospitality. So I apologise for the reactions of my subjects who are rightfully distrustful of wizards in the aftermath of your war, young man. Now state your name and purpose,' the elderly goblin spoke with authority and grace.

Harry bowed his head and in a reverent manner spoke to the Goblin King, 'I am Harry Potter and my apologies for not presenting myself in the appropriate manner to King Ragnok and his people. I carry no ill will towards the goblin nation and will be grateful to accept their hospitality.'

The King's expression changed to that of amusement, 'follow me Mister Potter, we have a lot to discuss.'

Harry followed him and soon they entered a large chamber guarded by large metal gates with intricate patterns woven in what appeared to gold. The guards to the chamber were dressed in golden armour wielding battle axes that appeared anything but decoration.

The King gestured with his hand for Harry to take a seat while he himself sat behind the desk on an ornate chair made of gold and fitted with rarest of gemstones.

'We are not happy with you Mr. Potter you had not replied to our letters for better part of past seven years and neither did you arrive for reading of will of Sirius Black. Care to explain your actions,' the King said in a terse manner.

'Sorry Your Majesty, but I have not received any letters from the Gringotts and as for my godfather's will reading it was decided that it was not safe for me to venture outside.'

'Do you mean to say that Mr Potter you received no communication from the Gringotts regarding your account statements for Potter and Black vaults?'

'Please call me Harry and it is true that I'm unaware of any other vaults save for the one I used to pay for my tuitions and school supplies.'

'Very well Harry, but call me Ragnok if you please. I take it you never had the mandatory Inheritance test on your eleventh birthday, as well.'

'Sorry your… Ragnok, but no. '

'That can be fixed. But, I have a query if you might elucidate upon it.'

Harry just nodded, not sure what the goblin was going to ask of him.

'During the recent war just before the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked Gringotts I received a report that you were in possession of a certain goblin artefact. May I know how you got it?'

Thinking for a while Harry replied, 'you are talking about Godric Gryffindor's sword. It came to me during my second year. In the Chamber of Secrets I retrieved from the Sorting Hat. And I know that under goblin law it belongs to the Goblin Nation.'

'Interesting, very interesting. Nevertheless we will come to it later.'

After a pause Ragnok spoke again, 'now if I have your permission I will like you to have an Inheritance test.'

Harry smiled a little and indicated with a slight nod that he agreed while he still felt a little anxious. Somehow he knew something weird was going to happen. It was as if ordinary things simply had a way to avoid him and he always ended up into improbable and impossible circumstances.

Ragnok moved his hands into intricate pattern and taped a slightly raised platform on his desk and a stone goblet appeared. It looked ancient and had no gems or precious metals to adorn it. It was simple but still was a beautiful work of art that looked like work of goblin ancestors.

Seeing Harry's expression Ragnok said in a reverent manner, 'it was created by my great ancestor Gringott the one who established the bank, as means to attest to one's ancestry and is only used to perform the most advanced of Inheritance tests.'

'Now, please take out your wand arm and fill the goblet with your blood.' Ragnok offered a jewelled dagger to Harry who took it tentatively.

Hesitating for a moment he put a cut on the palm of his right hand and placed it over the goblet. Once the goblet was filled to the brim the bleeding stopped and the wound healed itself, _as if it was magic_ he thought. It was magic all the same he realised.

Ragnok took an ostentatious quill as if made of finest gold and dip it in the goblet. It stayed for about a minute and soon the blood in the goblet began to change colours. It turned to gold, then black shifting to red and gold and finally green with silver encircled by a thin silver ring. The liquid in goblet turned to the initial gold and then the quill suddenly left the goblet and moved to the thick piece of parchment that Ragnok had placed. It began to scribble on the parchment in such frantic motion Harry feared that it might shred the parchment to pieces or set it on fire.

After scribbling for about five minutes the quill burst into golden flames and the flames changed colour just like the blood filled goblet had. Ragnok took the parchment and his expression changed. First it was unreadable but as he eyed the young wizard sitting in front of him it shifted to one that could be said at best contemplative. But what he contemplated was anybody's guess.

'Very well, Harry. The results are most interesting but its best to save them for the last,' he smirked. 'I shall now call for Bloodfang, Accountant for the House of Potter and Sharptooth, Accountant for the House of Black for the will reading of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Emily Potter, after that we can read the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black.'

Harry just gawked at the goblin who had just addressed his parents and godfather as Lords and Lady.

'Excuse me. What do you mean by Lord and Lady? They are no titles in the wizarding world, are there'

'I guess you have a lot to learn about your own world. But it's not my place to teach.'

Just then two goblins entered the chamber carrying large and heavy books. One was old while the other looked quite young, if one could tell how to tell age of a goblin. Both bowed to Ragnok and after a nod of acknowledgement went to his side of the desk and placed the tomes they carried on the table.

'First the will of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Emily Potter of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter for inheritance and bequeaths,' the goblin named Bloodfang began in a business tone without a preamble and tapped a rune in the middle of the book he carried.

Harry watched as a silver mist rose from the book and turned a hue of gold before forming into to figures which looked like miniature statues of his parents only they were translucent.

'Hello there whoever is listening we leave everything to our son Harrykins,' said his father's reflection said in a jovial manner.

'James Charlus Potter you better get serious or else,' his mother Lily's form glared at James.

'Right. Right. '

Then marshalling his expression the ghostly form of James began, '_I Lord James Charlus Potter, head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare that this is the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Emily Potter nee Evans for inheritance and bequeaths and all other such wills are null and void. To our son Harry James Potter we leave the entirety of Potter estate and all the responsibilities that are associated with being Lord Potter._

_In our absence our son Harry is to be placed in guardianship of Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black who is sworn godfather to Harry. Further order of preferred guardians for Harry in absence of Sirius is as follow:_

_Lord Frank Longbottom and Lady Alice Longbottom. Lady Longbottom is godmother to Harry._

_Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Godmother to James Potter._

_Amilia Bones, a friend from the DMLE._

_In case the above people are no able to take care of Harry, then he is to be placed in a muggle orphanage. Harry for no reason whatsoever is to be left with Petunia Dursley and her family._

_So here I say is the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Emily Potter of the House Potter. So mote it be.'_

Everyone silent and goblins looked expectantly at Harry who was too stunned to say anything.

'I had to endure that hell with Dursleys when my parents have expressly stated that I was not to live with them,' a voice with barely suppressed rage escaped his mouth.

'It appears that someone tampered with the Potter will. We'll immediately investigate and deal with the culprits.' The goblins looked indignant at the prospect of someone meddling with what was there domain.

'Leave it be. What has happened has already happened. There's no need to worry about spilled potions,' Harry had regained his composure. He was certain that Dumbledore had a hand in this and he still felt betrayed, but after all that was to come has passed it was better to let go then to hold on to past.

'Moving on to the Black will that specifically relates to inheritance of titles and as such is only for the heir to the House,' Goblin King looked at Sharptooth who took out a roll of parchment wound by a black ribbon.

The parchment unrolled itself and Sirius voice started to speak, '_I Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare that this is the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black for the purposes of inheritance and all other such wills are null and void. The Headship to the Ancient and most Noble House of Black hereafter lies with Harry James Potter. As Lord Black, Harry is vested with all the powers and privileges associated with being Lord Black._

_So I say, so shall it be. Mote it be. _'

'That was the will for inheritance, the will for bequeaths was read separately and as such has been enforced,' Sharptooth finished as Harry took in what has just transpired. He was now Head to two Ancient and most Noble House and had no idea what it entails.

'So what happens next?' he asked the Goblins and King Ragnok face morphed into anything that can only be called a predatory smile. He knew he was in for an interesting day when felt the wards were under attack and yet no battle had ensued.

'Not much, you take on the headships and we give you your inheritance result,' he slid the ancient stone goblet towards the raven haired wizard.

'I don't have to drink it, do I,' the moment Ragnok slid the goblet towards him, he had somewhat expected it.

Ragnok just nodded with a smirk on his face.

Harry slowly reached for the goblet and put it to his lips. He was feeling disgusted was an understatement as he was about to drink his own blood even if it looked anything but blood.

He took a hesitant sip; it wasn't as bad as he had thought. He started to gulp the liquid (he didn't want to call it blood) at a speed that even put Ron to shame. As he finished the contents of the stone goblet his body had a golden glow, then black shifting to red and gold and finally green with silver to outline him. When the glow faded there were four rings in the goblet, looking ancient as the goblet. The rings were simple looking, nothing more than simple bands of metal decorated with images of different creatures.

Instinctively Harry's left hand moved as he picked up one of the rings. It was made of gold and had impression of a griffin and a thestral around the length of the band. He slid on his right ring finger. The ring resized itself to fit Harry's finger and gave a golden glow. Soon Harry felt a little dizzy as his brain became overloaded with information.

Despite the light headedness he picked up the gold band of a ring with red lines and lion. Next came a pure white silver ring with a black raven on it followed by the silver band with green rims in shape of a snake biting its tail. The rings merged to form one single band and then disappeared. By now Harry was sure that he was about to faint.

'You have just taken four lordship rings. So you will be a little giddy with all the information that's pumped into your brain. I suggest you allow us to call a goblin healer.' Harry was not sure which goblin spoke.

'Yes, please,' and with that he lost consciousness.


End file.
